minecraftnoobfandomcom-20200214-history
Altrive (Pink Guy)
Appearance Altrive looks like a noob wearing a pink shirt, pink fingerless gloves, and a pink tutu. He has a less-typical nooby face,along with reddish hair and a pink headband. He lacks shoes. Personality Altrive is a weird and nooby individual. He possesses the power of flight, and is usually accompanied by Pink Sheep. He is a ballerina. He likes to force ExplodingTNT into making the next The Weird Comments Series, usually with help of Pink Sheep. He also has a brother, Scarf Guy. Official Description Pink tutu man that always seems to find a way to force ExplodingTNT into creating the next part to the Weird Comments videos. He commonly hangs out with the Pink Sheep. Appearances If Minecraft was INSANE Altrive makes an appearance in this video. As ExplodingTNT observes the image of a goat, Altrive walks up to him and tells him to guess because there are some good news. ExplodingTNT thinks that If Minecraft was Crazy got 40k likes, but Altrive denies, saying that he isn't that big, and that the good news is that there is a giant banana behind TNT. Altrive then leaves, calling TNT a cocky loser in the process. If Minecraft was STUPID While ExplodingTNT is on his deserted island, watching a painting of him 2 minutes ago, Altrive appears behind him and greets him. TNT is wondering about how Altrive got there, but he tells him to look around. TNT does so and spots that the painting now has Altrive on it too. Then Pink Sheep arrives too, and ExplodngTNT realizes that Pink Sheep is on the painting too. Then, Altrive with the sheep tell TNT that If Minecraft was INSANE got 35k likes and that it is time for the next part. TNT is happy, but Altrive shuts him up, telling him that there is a giant carrot behind him, and then leaves alongside Pink Sheep If Minecraft was RIDICULOUS Altrive makes another appearance in this video. As ExplodingTNT is walking thought the rain, all alone, Altrive with Pink Sheep pop up out of nowhere, and after a short introduction they ask TNT what is wrong. TNT doesn't want them, but the two tell him that he offended them with the video If a New Ore was Added - Part 2, where a pink sheep blows up. TNT informs them that it was actually a red sheep, and Altrive returns to his fanboy himself, asking for the next part and leaving. If Minecraft was CHAOTIC Altrive returns in this video too. As ExplodingTNT mines a diamond, Altrive is shown to be behind it. Altrive asks about why isn't the next part in his sub box. After TNT tells him and Pink Sheep that he made many videos, Altrive says that he disappointed them, and is ready to leave. However, TNT tells them that he will make the part as soon as possible, and Altrive returns to his fanboy-himself, praising TNT's videos and leaving alongside Pink Sheep. If Minecraft was WILD While TNT observes an image of a Pugarilla, Altrive uses signs to tell TNT to make the next part. TNT thinks they are ghost signs, however Altrive just replaces the sign behind him while TNT observer the other one, and always hides behind obvious dirt walls. However, because TNT is stupid, he doesn't spot the dirt walls, and agrees to make the next part of Weird Comment Series. If Minecraft was OUTRAGEOUS Altrive is the one who films ExplodingTNT while dancing in his house. The recording catches him dancing and revealing his love to a carrot. When TNT is finished, Altrive and Pink Sheep walk in and tell him that if he doesn't make the next part today, they will reveal the recording to the world. ExplodingTNT doesn't want to be embarrassed, so he agrees to make the next part, and then Altrive with Pink Sheep leave his house. If Minecraft was MADNESS Altrive appears in this video, first blowing up ExplodingTNT's girlfriend. He then greets himself and Pink Sheep, and when TNT tells them that he is too busy to make the next part, Altrive tells him that he isn't here for the next part. He continues, saying that they built TNT something, which is shown to be a pink house. TNT is happy because of this, and runs in, which is followed by an earthquake of a sort. When TNT leaves the house, he is pink. Altrive tells him that if he doesn't make the next part that day he will be pink forever, and then leaves alongside Pink Sheep. If Minecraft was DUMB Altrive appears in this video, once again to beg for the next part. Him and Pink Sheep first expect TNT to somehow kill himself while making a TNT cannon, and when he actually does, they wait for him at the server spawn. Then, they beg out the next part and leave. Altrive leaves a suggestion, saying If Elephants ate Dishwasher Detergent. If Minecraft was IDIOTIC Altrive makes his appearance in this video. While TNT is looking for pizza, Altrive and Pink Sheep catch him and tell him that if he doesn't make the next part they will make him smell dishwasher detergent and turn him into a ballerina. TNT suddenly outsmarts them, asking if he can include insulting comments towards Altrive and Pink Sheep. This breaks their hearts, as the two walk away in sadness, and TNT regrets this action and tells them that he will do the next part today. Altrive and Pink Sheep get happy again, tell him to do the next part otherwise they will turn him into a dishwasher detergent sniffing ballerina, and then leave. If Minecraft was BIZARRE Altrive comes back in this video to get the next part done. While TNT is distracted by looking at a husquin, Altrive and Pink Sheep walk through the husquin image and beg for the next part, also accompanied by a few insults towards TNT. ExplodingTNT agrees, and the Pink Couple leaves. If Minecraft was INSANITY Altrive comes back once again in this video. While TNT is hiding from the Pink Couple, Altrive suddenly appears out of nowhere, greeting TNT and asking for the next part. TNT refuses, saying that Pink Sheep is not resent, when suddenly Pink Sheep arrives, telling TNT to do the next part or he will call him a mouse. TNT agrees to do the part, and Pink Sheep tells him that he will call him a hamster instead, to which they both leave, leaving TNT shocked. If Minecraft was EXTREME Altrive arrives in this part of the Weird Comments Series too. While TNT is showing us his new iron door, the door opens and Altrive rushes in, calling him ugly in the process. Then, he begs for the next part. Pink Sheep joins him too to beg. TNT tells them that nobody suggested the part, but Altrive proves him otherwise, showing him loads of comments begging for the next part. Then, TNT promises to do it, but Altrive says that it is not what they were there for. He then shows TNT an image of the Pugarilla with ExplodingTNT head, as they both leave, calling him "Gorilla TNT". If Freddy Fazbear Joined a Minecraft Server Altrive can be seen as a citizen of the Survival World. He is also the one who invites Freddy Fazbear to build with them, and then he walks ínto his nooby house and starts randomly placing dirt. If a Thirst Bar was Added to Minecraft Altrive makes an appearance in this video. While a bunch of cows are chilling in a field, happy about the fact that people will no longer kill them for food, Altrive appears a few blocks away, staring at the cows. Then, he pulls out a bucket, and the cows realize that he wants to milk them. The cows immediately start running away, and Altrive chases them around, while The Pig comments on Altrive, saying "HE NEEDS SUM MILK!". If Poop Ore was Added to Minecraft Altrive makes many appearances in this video. He is first shown walking through a field, where he suddenly spots a pile of Poop Ore. This makes him happy, as he walks over and mines then, wondering how the poop ores got there, ending this appearance. He is later shown when two people are talking about how formal it is, with everybody wearing suits. Then Pink Guy breaks in with a poop suit on, and all the people there begin to freak out due to the terrible smell. Then, he appears when he is trying his poop pickaxe, and destroys a stone. Then, the 8 stone blocks around it grow faces and begin screaming how awful the smell is and then get destroyed. Altrive decides that the pickaxe is awful and throws it in lava. Then the lava starts screaming and the video ends. If You Had to Go to School in Minecraft Altrive appears as one of the students in Notch's school. He is also the one causing a "-ception", when he tells someone that he played Minecraft last night, even though that they are already in Minecraft. If a New Ore was Added to Minecraft - Part 2 Altrive makes a small appearance in this video. He can be seen in the crowd while Herobrine talks to it. If Minecraft was INSANELY WEIRD In the last part of the Weird Comment series, Altrive forces ExplodingTNT to make the video again. Meanwhile ExplodingTNT is looking at a Pugrilla again, Altrive appears and brings ExplodingTNT to his house. Once there, Altrive says TNT to look behind him and a microwave appears behind him (ExplodingTNT is afraid of microwaves as confirmed in a Pink Sheep's video), and when he turns around again, Pink Sheep appears and threathens ExplodingTNT of covering his entire house of microwaves right now if he doesn't make Part 17 of the Weird Comment Series before leaving with Altrive. Category:Noobs